The Adventure I Need
by JoeyBear1424
Summary: He sees neither hide nor hair of Bilba until he's been there for nearly three weeks. He's finished his duties for the day and is going to collect Ori from the library. Ori's there as usual. But Ori's standing in between the bookshelves with a look of nervous awe on his face as he stares at something. The person in front of him has their back turned to Ori. Fem!Bilbo


Dori stares in wonder at the mansion before him. It's taken him nearly a week of travel to get here with countless questions from Nori and Ori about when they were going to get there; how much longer. Now they were here and he can't believe this was the place he was going to be living at now. The woman he's going to be employed by, Belladonna Took is smiling at him and cooing at Nori and Ori who sleep in his arms.

"You must be exhausted," Belladonna says sympathetically and shakes her head as she ushers him inside. "Please, please come in. Would you like any tea? Food? Or would you rather get to bed?" A white haired man with a forked beard comes up and wordlessly takes Dori's bags from him, nodding to Belladonna as he turns and walks down the hallway.

"Chamomile if you have any," Dori mumbles and adjusts his brothers as Belladonna leads him down the hall. "That other man—is he the only other servant here?"

"You mean Balin? Oh no," Belladonna smiles at him. "There are several here with siblings just like you." She leads Dori to a massive kitchen and pours him a cup of tea. As she sits down across from him she slides a plate filled with cookies towards him.

"Are there things you need to know about me?" Dori asks anxiously as Belladonna calmly sips her tea. "Or ask me?"

"Only what you want to tell me," Hazel green eyes watch him over the top of the teacup. "I'll not push for anymore."

"My mother passed away after Ori's birth you see and well I tried to find work in the Blue Mountains to support all three of us there weren't many jobs available. I heard you were looking to hire and that we could get food, shelter—I need that for my brothers."

"Yes you can," Belladonna nods. "I will provide that for you and whatever else you need. All I ask is that you do what I ask of you. I won't push you past your limits nor will I make ridiculous requests."

"Could I ask some things about you?" Dori asks.

"Of course." Belladonna agrees and her smile doesn't falter in the slightest.

"Why do you have all these servants here?" Dori asks.

"I was married a long time ago to a hobbit named Bungo. I was quite adventurous in my youth and felt that he was trying to smother it as our marriage progressed. We stayed together for quite some time until our daughter was about five." Belladonna shrugs.

"Where is your husband now if I may ask?" Dori asks.

"Oh well divorce was absolutely unheard of here," Belladonna chuckles. "If you could have seen the looks the neighbors and family had on their faces. But we divorced rather peacefully—the first one ever in the Shire I believe. Bilba stays with her father every couple months for a few weeks and then returns to me. Bungo and I get along quite well now though Bilba and I are unable to run the house all by ourselves." It's at that moment Dori yawns and Belladonna smiles gently. She stands and gestures for him to follow after her.

Their room though not extravagant is by far the nicest the siblings have ever had. There are three beds and dressers for each of them; empty bookshelves and a mirror up on the wall. A bathroom is connected to the room Belladonna tells them before she leaves. Belladonna lingers in the doorway for a moment and tells Dori not to hesitate is there anything they need before she leaves. Dori tucks his brothers in first before he lies down. That night is the most peaceful night of sleep he's had in a long time.

Dori finds over the next few days that Belladonna Took is a woman of her word. Their first morning there he walks with Nori and Ori into the kitchen to find her sitting with several other dwarves. All of them stare captivated by her as she tells a story of one of her adventures.

The same white haired dwarf from last night is there by Belladonna's side, pouring tea and chuckling as he listens to her story. When he catches sight of Dori he smiles and bows, introducing himself as Balin. His little brother is only a little bit older than Nori and looks fierce with a mohawk and scowl on his face. But the tough demeanor melts immediately as Dwalin shoves a plateful of cookies towards Nori and Ori.

Thorin doesn't laugh or even chuckle like the others. He barely cracks a smile as Belladonna speaks. But each time Belladonna dotes on his little nephews Thorin's face nearly splits apart from his smile. The two little boys are by far the loudest it seems and practically bounce off the wall as they run around the kitchen. But Dori notices that Belladonna doesn't even huff or raise her voice, only smiling at them.

Bifur looks vicious with the axe embedded in his head. An old injury he tells Dori acquired by an orc on their way here. He earned it protecting his young cousins. He talks slowly and stutters and sometimes his gaze is far away. But it doesn't diminish his gentle nature. Bofur's practically lost beneath his hat that seems to flop and bounce with every nod and turn of his head. He seems to talk endlessly while his little brother Bombur's quiet; choosing instead to eat whatever's in reach of him.

Óin's gruff and loud even with the use of his ear horn. He mishears several things and it takes Dori several attempts to tell him their names. Glóin it seems is foul tempered and appears to be set off by the smallest thing. He makes sure that his brother has no problems hearing him when he has something to say.

After breakfast everyone moves off to their duties and leaves Dori, Nori and Ori with Belladonna. Dori fidgets uncomfortably as Belladonna moves about the kitchen and begins to clean. She finally glances up at him with a small smile and nods at the boys.

"Your little brothers are free to play in the library or in the gardens," Belladonna says. "Please just make sure the guest rooms are clean Dori: strip the sheets, open the curtains and dust. All I need you to do." And without another word she's gone from the kitchen once more.

* * *

><p>Dori goes about his duties as Belladonna asks him to. Life settles into a comfortable routine. In the mornings he joins everyone else for breakfast before taking Nori outside and Ori to the library. He goes about his duties and when he's done joins his brothers or one of the other servants and talks. He sees neither hide nor hair of Bilba until he's been there for nearly three weeks. He's finished his duties for the day and is going to collect Ori from the library.<p>

Ori's there as usual. But Ori's standing in between the bookshelves with a look of nervous awe on his face as he stares at something. The person in front of him has their back turned to Ori. They're wearing a long dark bluish green gown. The sleeves hang off their shoulders, exposing pale, creamy skin.

"Ori," Dori hisses and motions for him to come over. "Come on—leave them alone. Leave them…" He stops as the person in question turns around.

"Oh," The woman says and looks down at Ori with a gaze of surprise. "Well hello there. I don't believe I've met you."

"I'm sorry if he's been a bother ma'am," Dori says and rushes to collect him. "I'll take him out now."

"Ma'am," The woman wrinkles her nose. "Goodness I'm not that old. The hair on my feet isn't even gray yet." She winks and lifts the bottom of her dress, revealing large hairy feet. Dori blushes at the improperness of it and looks away, clearing his throat.

"Well I can't call you by your name if I don't know it." Dori mumbles and the woman blushes now as she strides forward, curtsying.

"Bilba Baggins," She greets and straightens up. "May I ask your name?"

"Dori son of Mori at your service," He bows to her. "So you're Ms. Took's daughter?" Bilba laughs at this and shakes her head.

"Ma'am, Miss Took?" Bilba parrots and wrinkles her nose. "Oh, what am I going to do with you? Are we that old?" Bilba laughs. They don't get a chance to talk as Balin sticks his head into the library and announces that dinner's ready. Bilba smiles at him and curtsies once more before leaving the library, leaving Dori in a daze.

It's not until he's getting ready for bed that night does Dori get to talk to Bilba again. He's unbraided his beard and hair, the long silvery strands hanging loose down his back. Ori's already asleep in his bed. Nori's in the bathroom, getting ready for bed when he comes out cradling something close to his chest.

"What's that?" Dori demands and Nori looks panicked as he cradles the object closer to his chest. Nori hesitates until finally he holds out his hand and finally hands over a bottle of perfume. Dori sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Nori doesn't look all that ashamed even as Dori scolds him and demands to know where on earth he got this.

"Miss Bella's daughter," Nori says and Dori sighs as he grabs his hand. Now Nori does look nervous as they march towards her room. "Is she going to be mad at me?" Nori asks and Dori sighs.

"I don't know," Dori mumbles. He wouldn't be surprised if she is and knocks on her door hesitantly. Bilba opens the door and looks a bit surprised but smiles nonetheless as she gazes at the two of them. "Nori did something."

"Sorry Ms. Bilba," Nori mutters as he hands over the perfume. "I like how it smelled…" Bilba looks surprised but doesn't scold him as she turns the bottle over in her hands. She's silent for so long that Dori honestly waits for her to explode.

"It's a sweet one but it's almost gone." She agrees and motions for them to come in. "Here is one that I've never touched and you may have." She walks over to a dresser lined with bottles of perfume and little carvings. Her room is far more extravagant than theirs. Her walls are decorated with bookshelves filled to the brim, her bed covered with deep green blankets, sheets and goose feather pillows. Dori doesn't realize that he's staring until Nori tugs on his hand and glares up at him.

"Staring is rude." Nori reminds him and Dori silently curses for trying to instill manners into his brothers. Bilba smirks as Dori blushes and clears his throat.

"I see you in the gardens a lot," Bilba says to Nori. "You like it out there?" Nori blushes but nods, a nervous smile on his face.

"I like the big sunflowers," Nori admits and Bilba's smile only widens. "They're pretty."

"That they are," She agrees and looks towards Dori. "I'll be out there tomorrow reading. Would you mind joining me for tea after you're done with work?" It would be so very improper to join her in the gardens. It's so very improper to be in her room right now even if it is with Nori. And she looks so hopeful that he can't bear to say no in the fears that she'll look disappointed.

"I would love to." Dori says and Bilba's face practically splits apart with the smile she gives him.

"He's a tea drinking old bitty." Nori warns and Dori considers smacking him over the back of his head. Thankfully Bilba only laughs and winks at Dori.

"Well then I look forward to my afternoon with him," She says as they turn and walk out of her room. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>Dori is true to his word the next day and meets Bilba in the gardens after he's done working. He worked a lot slower today than normal, hoping that maybe by the time he got there she would be gone. But Bilba's there in the garden. She leans against a tree with a large book balanced in her lap. She smiles as Dori approaches and puts the book aside, patting the spot next to her.<p>

"Good afternoon mi—Bilba," Dori corrects himself at Bilba's halfhearted glare. "I apologize for my brothers actions last night."

"I thought it was rather funny," Bilba admits. "I remember one time when my mother was entertaining guests. There was another little girl Lobelia who tried to steal something from my mother. I caught her and when she tried to run away I tripped her in front of everyone. Fell down and all these silver spoons fell out of her pockets." Bilba laughs.

"Stealing silver?" Dori cries and Bilba laughs harder. "Honestly do some parents simply not teach their children?"

"Some try and it doesn't sink in. Others just don't," A gleam comes to Bilba's eye as she winks at him. "I must say for—what was it your brother called you? A tea drinking old bitty you've taught them well." Dori blushes and again silently curses Nori.

"He can be quite a brat," Dori sighs. "But he has his moments."

"Do you have your moments?" Bilba asks. "Moments where you don't follow the rules and do what you're supposed to?" She whispers.

"Do you have those moments my lady?" Dori asks and Bilba hums with a small smile on her lips.

"All the time I have those moments," Bilba confesses and leans closer. "I want to go on an adventure."

"An adventure to where my lady?" Dori asks and her grin brightens.

"I don't know where but somewhere other than the Shire. I just want to go anywhere and visit with the people who live there. Learn all about them, taste their foods," Bilba pauses and laughs. "Sorry that was probably a terribly hobbity answer wasn't it?" Bilba asks and Dori can do nothing but smile at her.

Not every day is wonderful at Bag End. There are dark days Dori comes to find out. He wakes up early one morning to arguing. It's still dark outside and his brothers are still asleep. Voices are coming down the hallway, Belladonna and Bilba's. It's too early for the other servants to be up so it's a surprise they're up. It's rude to eavesdrop so he tries to roll over and go back to sleep but their voices are carrying down the hallway.

"I want to go on an adventure," Bilba whines. "You did the same thing in your youth."

"Yes I did but things are different now," Belladonna sighs. "Things are changing—it's not as safe I fear. I don't want to risk your safety."

"If you're worried about my safety then shouldn't you be worried each time I set foot outside the door? I have Sting if anything goes wrong." Belladonna's answer is too quiet to hear but Bilba groans and a door is slammed. Belladonna's footsteps eventually follow after hers and the house is silent once more.

Dori doesn't see Bilba at breakfast. There's not much talking that morning and everyone goes about their duties a bit more subdued. Dori doesn't see Bilba again until he wanders out to the garden when he's done with his duty. He wanders around the gardens calling her name. He gets no response until finally he hears a sigh and is pelted by something in the back.

"Look up," Bilba calls. She sits balanced on a tree branch, swinging her feet back and forth. "You can come on up Dori unless you wish to look up my skirts." Bilba smirks and Dori splutters, his cheeks flushed a bright red as he scrambles up the tree.

"I wouldn't do any such thing," Dori promises as he sits next to her. "I—we missed you at breakfast."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Bilba says so quietly he almost misses it. "My mother and I were arguing this morning so I didn't feel much like facing her. I've been planning to take a trip somewhere for quite some time but she told me today that she think it'd be a good idea that I didn't. Orcs and other foul things have been spotted roaming the area by rangers."

"Orcs," Worry creeps into Dori's tone and Bilba's face is twisted in a grimace as she nods. "Have the rangers taken care of them?"

"They've taken care of the few they've seen," Bilba picks at her nails nervously. "But they worry there are more coming." Dori is no stranger to orcs and the idea of these foul creatures lingering near the Shire does little to comfort him.

"My mother was attacked my orcs when she was pregnant with Ori," Dori says quietly. "She escaped without major injuries—thank Mahal. Scratches, bruises and a couple bumps. But the stress of the situation sent her into an early labor and we nearly lost both my mother and Ori. I only lost my mother." Bilba's hand is gentle as she lays it on his arm.

"I'm sorry Dori," Bilba whispers and Dori squeezes her hand. The two remain like that for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>It's the beginning stages of early autumn when Bilba begs Dori to come with a walk on her in the forest. Dinner will be ready soon but she looks so hopeful and eager to be out of the house. And Balin reassures him that his brothers are in good hands as they sit with the other children and beg Balin for another story.<p>

Bilba waits impatiently for him, practically buzzing with excitement as she takes his arm. The forest they venture into has seen better days Dori imagines. It's overgrown and shadowy but Bilba doesn't appear bothered as they walk along.

"I got lost in this forest when I was a little girl," Bilba sighs. "It was much lovelier then. But hobbits are afraid to tend to it lately or even venture here."

"Is it a good idea for us to be here then?" Dori asks worriedly and looks around uncomfortably. "Do you know where we are?"

"This area is closely monitored by rangers," Bilba reassures him. "If there's anything then it's been taken care of. Do you see those rocks over there?" She points towards a large outcropping of stone that's all jagged edges and sharp corners. "As long as we don't go beyond that we're safe."

"Why do you like it out here if I may ask?" Dori tries not to grimace at the overgrowth that seems to be crowding around them from every corner.

"Because I can be alone," Bilba admits sheepishly. "It's so quiet that all you can hear is yourself and focus on your thoughts."

"What are your thoughts out here about?" Dori asks and for once it's Bilba blushing as she peeks at him from beneath her lashes.

"You." Dori nearly falls over a tree root and scrambles to collect himself as her words sink in. "I think of you."

"Why me?" Dori chokes out. "I'm nothing special."

"It's like been living with my eyes closed all these years. You're like the fantasy that I've been waiting for—my adventure I wanted and needed. But I didn't know where it was." Dori should run away right now. He should stop this now. But he can't leave Bilba here and there's something about this little hobbit that drives him crazy. Her inappropriate flirting, the teasing but also the way she listens and can just sit and be silent—the way she hovers and treats his brothers as if they were one of her own. This hobbit, he can't leave her alone.

They kiss there in the overgrown, shadowy forest. It's not a hurried or needy kiss. It's simple if anything with Dori's hand on the back of her neck and Bilba's hand wandering up and down his arms. The two are so absorbed into each other that they don't hear the door opening or the approaching footsteps. Bilba's peppering kisses all across Dori's cheeks when a throat clears. The two leap apart from each other, faces aflame as they turn and face Balin. He simply smiles and looks at Bilba with a knowing look.

"Dinners nearly ready if you'd like to go wash your hands," Balin says and Bilba mumbles an excuse, still blushing as she walks away. Balin waits until Bilba's out of earshot before he turns back towards Dori. "If I may weigh in here Dori, I would wipe the lipstick off your face before you join us for dinner." Balin advises with a smile as he turns and walks back towards Bag End. Dori reaches up and swipes a hand across his cheek. Sure enough when Dori pulls his hand back, it's streaked with red.

* * *

><p>The two continue to sneak kisses. Between Dori's duties Bilba will pull him into her room for a couple quick kisses. And their walks in the forest before dinner. If Belladonna knows about their relationship she says nothing but stares longer at Dori and smiles at her daughter. Dori insists on being proper as long as he can and refuses to go under her skirts or under her corset. He tries to insist. But there's a night when it's late and he's doing extra cleaning in preparations for a party. Bilba reaches out as he's passing by her room and tugs him into her room. The two explore under clothes that night and trade fevered kisses. Dori finally returns to his duties nearly an hour and a half later with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and braids askew. Balin passes him in the hallway and swipes a thumb across his cheek with the mutter of lipstick.<p>

As Yule approaches Bilba begins preparations to leave to see her father. Dori helps her pack while Nori and Ori stare out the window at the quickly piling snow. Dori keeps throwing worried glances towards the window and trying to pack warmer clothes for her.

"That's a lot of snow…" Ori whispers and Nori nods his agreement.

"There's ice on the river," Nori gasps and Bilba's shoulders stiffen just the slightest. "Will you be okay Miss Bilba?"

"Of course I will Nori," Bilba promises him and when they're not looking presses a kiss to Dori's cheek. "I have Sting if anything goes wrong." She whispers though Dori can't shake the bad feeling in his chest as he follows after her. Dori joins everyone else in seeing her off. They watch Bilba until she's disappeared into the forest and is out of sight. And even after everyone else goes back inside, Dori lingers until Nori and Ori come to get him.

Despite the celebrations and all the food, dancing and drinking, Dori cannot calm himself down. He worries continuously as the snow piles up and Bilba doesn't return. She'll be back soon enough he knows. A few days after Yule she said. But it's been nearly two weeks since Yule and there's been no sign of Bilba. No word from her. And he's not the only one getting worried. The other servants are starting to throw longing, worried glances towards the door along with Belladonna.

Dori's lying in bed, trying in vain to fall asleep when he hears the screech. It's a sound he's heard before: orcs. In the Shire. He's not the only one who's heard it. As he comes from his room with his weapon drawn the others are running from their own rooms with weapons drawn. Belladonna is gathering the children and ushering them all towards the cellar, whispering that they're going to play a game as the adults go running off into the night.

* * *

><p>Orcs are foul, vicious creatures that Dori's faced before. But somehow them being here: in the Shire where hobbits slumber defenseless, where he's found his one and been accepted into the community by a generous woman. It makes it much worse. He slays orc after orc with precision, their slimy black blood decorating his skin like a victory of battle. The wargs they ride are taken down along with them, howling and shrieking with pain as they fall alongside their masters. Dori doesn't count how many orcs he slays or how many wargs he slays. It's not a game from his childhood, pretending to be some great warrior. This is a fight to save the Shire. With a loud cry he slays the last warg and sighs as the snows stained once more. The cries from his companions have stopped and he can see them gathering to stand guard at the frozen river. Dori prepares to join them when he hears a twig snap.<p>

He will not let the Shire down; will not let his brothers down. He will not let his mother down. He will not let Belladonna and especially not Bilba down. He turns and with a final battle cry thrusts forward with his weapon in hand. Steel slices through skin and there's a choked gasp that turns Dori's blood to ice.

Bilba's wearing the same dress as the first day they met each other but now it's becoming stained a dark maroon color as blood spills down her front. She stares at Dori but her gaze is far away and looks through him as her lips part. She utters three words as her body falls forwards, eyes glassy.

"I've come home." She lies just inches away from the outcropping of stones.

* * *

><p>This piece was so long that I decided not to have it be added onto the series. I got registered for my spring classes today and I'm going to be taking fourteen hours next semester so there won't be as many updates. And I know that I've not updated a lot on here. But I'm trying to take a break from these stories because I have very little drive for them right now. And I don't want to half ass it. I'll probably start updating every two weeks instead of every week. Anyways thank you so much to Snowbirdrose; nounourse; koreanmochi and Titatovenaares for the follow and favorites. They are greatly appreciated!<p> 


End file.
